Hacking into Atobe's Bank
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Everyone has expensive things... odd. Atobe wonders why. He gets attacked by tennis balls. WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE?


Hacking into Atobe's Bank

* * *

It was a silent day at Hyoutei. Such days like these are VERY rare. Usually you can hear Gakuto and Shishido fighting... or Jiroh exclaiming on how Marui was great, or even Atobe talking about how great he was! Today... nothing. Not a sound from the regulars. Most of them were very busy. Atobe was frowning the whole day, when the regulars assembled together for practice, Atobe decided to tell them.

"Ore-sama has to say... he's missing a few million dollars in his ban account." Atobe said.

Of course, no one replied besides Kabaji. Why? Let's see...

Shishido was too busy playing the new game he bought.

Oshitari was buried in his piles of (romance) novels.

Gakuto was polishing a giant red car.

Hiyoshi was holding on to a cardboard box. He was staring in it the whole day.

Choutaro was busy watching Shishido play the game.

Even though Kabaji replied, he was wearing a sparkly jacket that looks suspiciously expensive.

Jiroh was sleeping on a giant king sized bed with silk covers and pillow covers. How they managed to get the bed on the courts? Well, there were a lot of men standing around that don't look like they were from the school.

"Is _anyone_ listening to Ore-sama?" Atobe asked.

Shishido looked up from his game. He threw a tennis ball at Atobe and continued to play.

"Shishido, run 20 laps! Now!" Atobe cried.

Another tennis ball whizzed by Atobe; almost hitting him in the face.

"Run 30!"

Another tennis ball hit him in the stomach.

"Run--"

A bucket of tennis balls flew towards him. Atobe, being ATOBE, dodged them all.

"Thanks, Shishido." Gakuto said. He continued to polish the car.

"This isn't right..." Atobe mumbled to himself. "Gakuto would _never_ thank Shishido for anything... What if..." He gasped. "What if Ore-sama had entered a bizarre backwards world?!"

"Shishido-san! You're supposed to kill that guy!" Choutaro cried.

"Choutaro being not nice... Ore-sama _has_ entered a strange backwards world!" Atobe cried. He faced Oshitari. "Quickly! Which direction is up?"

Oshitari flipped a page; not caring if anyone was talking to him.

"Yet Oshitari is still ignoring Ore-sama..." Atobe said. "Kabaji!"

"Usu!"

"What year is it?"

"Usu!"

"That's not helping Ore-sama!"

"Usu!"

Atobe turned to see Kabaji too busy to reply in a _real_ sentence because he was admiring his own jacket.

"Ok! Where did everyone get these nice things? Ore-sama demands to know!"

Shishido turned the game off and hid it behind his back.

Gakuto threw a random blanket over the car... not that it helped. It only hid a bit of the car.

Oshitari stood in front of the piles of books hoping Atobe wouldn't see.

Hiyoshi put the box behind his back.

Kabaji took the jacket off and stuffed it in his tennis bag.

Jiroh woke up and told the men to take the bed away.

"Ok, where is everyone getting these nice things?" Atobe repeated.

"Nowhere..." Most of them said.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "You really expect Ore-sama to believe that?"

Tennis balls attacked Atobe once more.

Everyone continued to do what they were doing before.

"Ok, everyone tell Ore-sama or he'll make you run 100 laps around the school campus!"

No one bothered to listen to him.

"RUN 100 LAPS." Atobe ordered.

"SHUT UP!" Gakuto and Shishido yelled. They threw dodge balls at him. How did they get dodge balls?!

"How dare you hit Ore-sama!" Atobe shouted. More dodge balls attacked. A basket ball flew at Atobe's direction.

"That was me..." Choutaro chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Atobe-san!"

"Good one, Choutaro. Let's finish the game." Shishido said.

"STOP ATTACKING ORE-SAMA WITH DODGE BALLS!"

"Actually, that was a basket ball." Hiyoshi said.

Atobe glared at him.

Hiyoshi decided to stare at the box more.

"Hiyoshi staring at a box... odd..." Atobe mumbled.

"I'm not staring at a box, Atobe-san. I'm staring at the mushrooms _in_ the box. See? They are really rare and expensive."

Gakuto coughed.

"I mean... cheap and common." Hiyoshi corrected.

Atobe sighed. He left the courts grumbling about how they never had practice, why no one bothered to listen, etc.

Shishido looked up from his game. "Do you think he realized?"

Gakuto stopped polishing and thought for a while. "I don't think so..."

"We should really thank Oshitari-san for knowing Yagyuu-san from Rikkaidai." Choutaro said. "Because Yagyuu-san knows Yanagi-san who helped up with hacking in Atobe's account..."

"No thanks necessary." Oshitari said.

"I love getting things that I don't pay for..." Shishido said.

"Who doesn't?" Gakuto asked.


End file.
